Gear Points
Gear Points, also known as GP, is the standard currency of Combat Arms. They are used to buy weapons, clothing, and other gear from the Shop. GP is earned by playing matches, and is not to be confused with 'NX -' a currency used to buy from the Black Market. Doing better in games will increase amount of GP earned; for example, getting more kills in an Elimination match will increase the amount of GP earned. Arming or defusing the Bomb more in Search and Destroy will also increase the amount of GP earned, as well as capturing the flag, recovering the flag, etc., in Capture the Flag. Essentially, doing anything constructive towards your team in a game mode will earn more GP. The NX item 'Bonus GP Pass (25%)' raises GP gain by 25%, costing 800 NX for 100 games. Its 40% cousin increases GP by 40%, and costs the same, 800 NX per 50 games. The Bonus GP Pass (100%) doubles gained GP, but can only be obtained from Grey HiSec Cases and Black HiSec Cases. There are a variety of ways to increase one's total amount of GP. This includes: *Buying Special items from the Black Market like passes or supply cases i.e. Bonus GP Pass (25%); Bonus GP Pass (40%); Supply Case GP - Hazard *Participating in certain Events i.e. Silver and Gold Case Event *Playing in Servers that gives % increase in GP i.e. Bravo and Black Market *Playing in a Super Elite Moderator's room. *Selling back NX weapons. (Which you can receive from events) The algorithm for calculating GP earned for each match is currently unknown, but it most likely involves the number of kills, deaths, headshots, nutshots, assists, and how long you've been in the current game. Variants Trivia *Nexon is able to gift increments of GP to players, via their inboxes. Similar to a one-time item, you activate it and it will "disappear." However, the supposed item actually goes straight to your inventory, but it cannot be equipped nor discarded. The time remaining on the item will be a negative number. *As of the 9/22/10 Content Update, players are able to gift using GP. Unlike NX Prepaid which has no restrictions, players require a minimum a rank of Staff Sergeant/I to gift. Also, it is compulsory that both the donor and the recipient have the item unlocked, in order to gift it. As well as that, a 10% gifting fee is mandatory.This rank requirement was implemented to prevent those with a high rank and a huge amount of GP, to give a lower rank something he/she has not unlocked yet. **Furthermore, GP weapons or GP gear can only be gifted for a maximum of 30 Days at one time; they cannot be gifted for 90 Days or permanent duration. *A set amount of GP is rewarded each time a player achieves a new Rank or subrank. *The current richest player in Combat Arms has a total of over 41 million GP. Category:System Category:Game Mechanic